


I’d Given Up Hoping

by Beryl4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danger from the Pillsbury Doughboy?, F/F, How much do two Kryptonians eat?, supersanta2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryl4/pseuds/Beryl4
Summary: Astra has been in custody at the DEO, and as a condition to being released from her cell, she has agreed to work with Alex in her lab. Kara is ecstatic to have her aunt back in her life, but Alex is skeptical and distrustful of the former general. Will they ever be friends or even something more?
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	I’d Given Up Hoping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoeverdares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/gifts).



> I’ve never written a story with Alex and Astra, i.e. General Danvers, as the main couple, so I hope Astra rings fairly true. Comments are welcome.

“I know you’re happy your aunt is getting out of that cell, but I still don’t trust her,” Alex grumbled, tapping her pen against the table.

“Astra gave her word,” Kara said.“That’s as good as mine.”

“Maybe back on Krypton, but she’s been locked in Fort Rozz for years, and prison can warp a person. Then there was her psychopathic husband to influence her.”

“Has anything she told us been wrong? Just last week she warned us about that gang of aliens and where they were hiding.”

“Yeah, but what if she was giving up some low-lifes just to get loose inside the DEO and kill or wreck equipment?”

“That’s why she’ll wear the bracelet I have here,” J’onn said as he came in the door to the lab and sat down a lead box. 

Kara blanched and backed away. “Where did you get kryptonite?”

“Superman.” He reached out towards Kara. “Don’t be afraid. Inside here is a bracelet whose surface next to the skin has kryptonite, and the surface facing out has a lead coat. You should be able to be near her and not be affected.” He faced Alex. “You may not trust her, but she’ll not be able to use her powers while working in your lab.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it. When are you going to give it to her?” Alex huffed.

“Why not now? Kara can come along, and we can see if she’ll be affected. But, Superman swore she wouldn’t.” 

Alex and Kara exchanged a glance. “Okay, let’s do it,” Kara said and walked out of the room. 

Astra was lying on her cot when they entered the cell block. She rose and approached the cell door. “Director. Little One. Agent Danvers. What brings you here?”

J’onn lifted the box. “We have a bracelet in here that should allow you to move out of this cell and work with Alex, like we agreed.” He signaled to Alex. “Turn off the controls and open the cell door.”

The low hum around the cell stopped. Astra jerked, then took a deep breath. Kara rushed forward and grabbed her aunt in what would be a bruising hug if it had been Alex. Astra closed her eyes as they held one another. After a minute, she leaned away and lifted her hand and wiped Kara’s face. “Don’t cry, Little One. If what the director says is true, we will be able to hug more often.” 

Alex glanced away and blinked back her own tears at seeing her sister so emotional. 

J’onn cleared his throat. “I need to get back to work. Kara, step back while I open this.”

He explained the properties of the bracelet as he locked it on Astra’s left wrist. “You may be nauseous, but you should become accustomed to it.” 

Astra swallowed. “It does not feel as debilitating.” She made to lift off the floor and couldn’t. She turned her head and attempted freeze breath. She gripped the table, but didn’t leave even a small dent. She looked at Kara. “Shall we try to touch?”

Kara approached slowly and stroked Astra’s arm. “I don’t feel anything,” she said in a joyful voice. She pulled her aunt into another embrace. 

“When you’re finished with your reunion, please show the general her new quarters, Kara.” He looked at Alex. “Don’t forget the lab. She is to report there in the morning.” 

Alex sighed. _Maybe this will work. Assuming the effects don’t wear off._ Still dubious, Alex followed J’onn. “Won’t you’ll need a budget increase if her appetite comes back to Kara’s quantity?”

##

The first week working together was tense on Alex’s part. She remained skeptical of the general’s good intentions. Yet, she had to admit Astra was helpful with the experiments. Her mathematical abilities surpassed even Kara’s. 

As for her sister, she was ecstatic at being able to hug her aunt and hang out in one of the rooms Astra now had in the quarantine block at the DEO. Each room offered a small kitchen and en-suite. Often, they would eat meals together. Yes, Astra’s capacity for food rivaled Kara’s. When Alex asked J’onn how he had managed to get the considerable budget increase, she was shocked at his response. Cat Grant, hearing from Kara of Astra’s food requirements, had provided a new, larger refrigerator, and enough funding for twice weekly replenishment of groceries. Not to mention the standing accounts she had already provided her lover at Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant, three pizza places around National City, and of course Noonan’s. No one complained when Winn drove back from said pizza establishments with enough pizza for everyone on duty, including the two Kryptonians. 

On Monday afternoon of the second week, Astra marched up to Alex and glared at her. “Agent Danvers, it is obvious you do not like nor trust me. Whenever my niece stops by, or if she joins me for a meal in my room, you are sullen and ignore me when I return. I think you are jealous, are you not?”

Alex stepped back, stunned with the general’s observation. Perhaps she had been a little bit put out that Kara wasn’t spending much time with her. Ever since she had been dating Cat, their sister nights were not as frequent. She would greet Alex as she always did, but if she hung around the lab, she spent most of the time talking with her aunt.

“You have rebuffed my attempts to get to know you. Nor have you made any attempts to know me. Why is that?”

“Maybe because I don’t trust you,” Alex growled. She stood and returned Astra’s glare. “You have committed grievous crimes against humans. How do I know you won’t attempt more if you are given a chance?”

“You witnessed Kara and I sparing the other day. She had to activate the kryptonite so she would not injure me. Nor can I fly. More importantly, I swore an oath I would not sabotage the DEO, nor harm anyone.” She straightened to her full height, her jaw tightened, and fire flashed in her eyes. “If I am ever allowed to go outside the perimeters of this base, I gave my word, I would only protect and defend. I do not give my word of honor lightly.”

“I would hope that is true, General, because if you’re lying, Kara will be devastated.” She stepped closer, her fists clenched, and fixed Astra with her most intimating glare. “I don’t take it well when my little sister is hurting. If you do anything, I mean _anything_ to hurt her, I will hunt you down,” Alex snarled. “That is _my_ promise.”

“I understand, Agent Danvers.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Kara stood in the doorway, with a stack of pizza boxes in her arms, and a worried expression. 

Alex stepped back, and turned to Kara, wondering how much she had heard. “I was making a point.”

Kara stared at her aunt and then Alex. “Okaaay.” She gestured with her chin at the boxes. “I brought lunch and J’onn said Astra could go out onto the roof. I thought the three of us could eat up there. It’s a beautiful day,” Kara said in a hopeful tone. 

Alex quirked an eyebrow at her sister. Had Kara actually invited her for once?

“Why don’t the two of you eat outside and visit. I will have something in my room,” Astra said. Alex startled, surprised at her offer. 

Kara shook her head. “No, I want all of us to eat together.You’re always so serious and working, so why not you both relax and eat this pizza before it gets cold?” She turned and headed down the hall. “Don’t make me eat all these by myself.” 

Alex chuckled. “As if she wouldn’t. Come on, General. I know Kara can reheat the pizza, but it’s not the same. After you.” 

After they demolished the first box, Astra leaned away, closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the sun. A soft smile curled her lips. The white in her hair gleamed in the sunlight. Alex had been impressed with her strength when they had fought, and appreciated her expertise and knowledge. Yet, she had never realized her attractiveness until now. It must be because she’s relaxed and smiling. 

“Aunt Astra, don’t you want more to eat?” Kara was on her second slice from the box holding the pepperoni pizza. 

Astra opened her eyes. “Of course, Little One. I am only enjoying your yellow sun. It has been weeks since I have had such an opportunity.”

“Hmm,” Kara mumbled around a mouthful, before she turned to Alex. “Why don’t you two eat up here every day? Sunlight has always helped me with the nausea I get from kryptonite.”

Alex hadn’t considered the ill side effects of the bracelet, only that it prevented Astra from using her powers. 

“I would not want to impose on Agent Danvers. She may not wish to be burdened with my presence, after being together so many hours in the lab.”

Kara turned her puppy-dog eyes at Alex. “You know J’onn won’t let her be here by herself, and the sunlight will probably help her sleep better. Say you’ll bring her up here, Alex.”

Damn Kara. Alex sighed and looked at Astra. “Were her pouts successful against her parents,” she asked grudgingly. 

Astra chuckled and Alex blinked in surprise, because the general was known for her stoic expression. “Yes. Shall I tell you about the time she got her father to agree to take her when he went exploring off planet? Alura was furious.”

“Aunnt Astraaa,” Kara whined, her face as red as her cape. 

“I have to hear this,” Alex said with delight, as she reached for another slice of pizza. 

For the remainder of their lunch hour, Astra proceeded to tell tales of Kara growing up. Of course, her sister was mortified at some of the reminiscing, but she was mostly a good sport. By the time Kara had to leave to assist with a vehicle pileup, Alex admitted she liked the general’s dry humor. 

A few days later, while they ate lunch on the roof, under a gorgeous blue sky and a light breeze, Astra turned to Alex, her eyes sad. “I wish I had been with her here on your earth when she was growing up. Would you share with me, please, what she was like?” 

“Sure.” It made sense that Astra was broken-hearted about not being in Kara’s life for those formative years. Kara would be pleased her aunt wanted to know more, even if Alex shared her most embarrassing moments. That’s what sisters did, right?

The sadness that had been so prevalent in Astra’s eyes decreased the more Alex shared. At night she’d think about what funny story she could tell the general the following day. She enjoyed Astra’s chuckles, and was pleased with herself whenever she coaxed a full-throated laugh out of the older woman. 

“My niece calls you not just her sister, but her best friend. I understand now why she does. Thank you for looking out for her, Alex.” Astra grasped Alex’s hand and squeezed it in thanks. A warm tingle ran up her arm, and given Astra’s smile she had felt it too.

“I resented her at first, but now we are each other’s best friend.” Alex smiled, touched that Astra had thanked her. _At least someone appreciates what I’ve done for Kara._

##

Over the next few weeks, they continued trading stories while they worked on developing a new weapon for taking down aliens who were not Kryptonian. Alex had been confident that the prototype she had developed prior to Astra’s arrival would be successful. Unfortunately, it had a few glitches, as Astra so helpfully pointed out. Why does she have to be so brilliant?

One afternoon J’onn entered the lab, followed by a pleading Kara. “Astra never gets to leave this building, and I’ll be with her, as will Alex.” 

“I’ll be with her where?” Alex looked up from her microscope. 

“At my apartment for game night, this Friday.”

Astra cleared her throat. “May I ask what is game night?”

Kara proceeded to explain, including listing all possible games, which friends would be attending, and the food that would be available. 

“I do not know of these games you have mentioned, but I welcome the opportunity to see where you live.”

“J’onn, if she’s ever to live outside this base, she needs to be aware of these cultural opportunities,” Alex said, finding herself wanting Astra to join them. Even if she didn’t like the games, she probably would enjoy meeting Kara’s friends. Besides, Alex was curious as to Astra’s reaction to such a social occasion as game night. She found herself enjoying getting to know the once severe looking general, who had lightened up what with lunches with the sisters, and sharing stories with Alex.

J’onn rolled his eyes. “Obviously, I’m outnumbered. Alex, it’s your responsibility to see she gets there safely and back.”

On Friday, Alex led the way out of the compound to her motorcycle. She handed one of a pair of helmets to Astra. “We have a helmet law in this state.” She swung her leg over the seat and waited for the older woman. “Hold onto my waist. I tend to go fast on these desert roads.” 

Strong arms slid around her and hands rested on her belt buckle. She started the bike and they were off. As she went around the first curve, Astra shifted and her arms tightened around Alex, their thighs rubbing, and her breasts pressed against Alex’s back. Alex gasped and forced herself to concentrate on the road and not the vibration of the motorcycle and the warm woman wrapped around her. _Maybe I should have borrowed Winn’s car._

By the time they reached Kara’s apartment, Alex was so turned on she could barely get off the bike and walk up the stairs. Except smiling, which she had been doing more of lately, Astra appeared unaffected. “If one can not fly, that is an acceptable way to travel.” 

Kara opened the door before they could knock, floating in her excitement. She pulled Astra into the room and started introductions. Alex made her way to the bathroom and splashed water on her face and neck. She needed a cold shower, but Kara would hear the shower and wonder why. _Nothing’s wrong. I’m just horny as hell after riding with your aunt. It could have been any woman, right?_ To be safe, perhaps she could bribe her sister to fly Astra back to the base since it would be dark by then. 

When she joined their friends, Winn handed her a bottle of beer, and explained they would play charades first. Astra and Cat would observe. The two older women were sitting in chairs near the kitchen, Astra no doubt being interrogated by Cat in her reporter glory. 

##

Alex had managed to avoid sitting near Astra at game night, but now that it was Monday, she hoped she would act normally around her. She had spent the weekend thinking and admitted she found her sexually attractive. For weeks now, she looked forward to coming to the DEO and working together. She relished their discussions about science. Over lunches, they would discuss and argue over the books Alex lent her. In addition to being a co-worker, Astra was becoming a friend, and that was all she could be. She knew Kara would be jealous if they were anything more. Besides, she doubted Astra thought of her that way.

“Good morning, Alex.” Astra strolled in. “The other night, you were deep in conversation with Lucy, and I could not ask—“

“Alex, have you finished with that new weapon?” Vasquez called as she ran into the lab. “J’onn and Kara could use it down at the harbor. There’s a strange creature spewing a corrosive substance. They haven’t been able to subdue it. It’s attacked a bridge, and they need to rescue people in their cars. J’onn said he hoped this new weapon will take it down.”

Alex opened a cabinet and grabbed a weapon with an aluminum barrel that featured a control panel and switches. She put the strap over her shoulder. “Come on, General. Let’s see if this thing works like it should.” 

“You’re taking her with you?” Vazquez said. 

“Yes. J’onn said the first time we have to use it that she could come along. She’s the brains behind it and if we need to make any adjustments, I want her with me.” She grinned at Astra, who stood with a stunned expression. “Are you with me, or not, General?”

“Yes, of course.”

“All right. Ride or die.”

“I do not understand.”

“It’s a saying. I’ll explain on the way.” Alex slid her regular pistol into the cargo pocket of her pants. “Vasquez, please get me and the general some communication ear pieces and meet us out front.”

By the time they arrived, a bridge over the bay was sinking into the water, the piles, girders, and arches dissolving as they watched. Kara and J’onn were lifting cars and trucks off the remaining portions of the bridge and taking them to safer ground. An enormous yellow blob, looking eerily similar to the Pillsbury Doughboy, but without its chef’s hat, was spitting a thick green foam-like substance that stuck on whatever portion of the bridge it struck. Within minutes the supports started to buckle.

Alex and Astra climbed out of their vehicle as a female agent ran up. “Alex, we need help. Our guns are worthless. Supergirl tried hitting it, but it just bounced back. It laughed at her freeze breath, and her heat vision only slightly scorched it. The director said you had a new weapon.”

She pulled it out and hoisted it to her shoulder. “Shit, what is that thing? Did a baking company mess up on their latest batch of biscuits?” 

“I don’t know, but that green stuff it’s spitting corrodes and dissolves everything it touches. We had to pull those guys out of the channel after it hit their boat.” The agent pointed to two men huddled under blankets, forlornly watching their 72 ft fishing yacht sink. “They startled it as they were speeding past and it attacked.”

“Holy crap.”

“Alex, if you can get down on those boulders,” Astra pointed, “you should be within range.” 

“I wish you could fly me there.” Alex viewed the surroundings. “I hate taking J’onn or Kara away from rescuing people, but I need to get there quickly.” She stepped out onto the sand, heading to the boulders lining the channel.

J’onn landed next to them. “I heard you.” He turned to Astra and fumbled in his pocket. Within seconds the bracelet fell off her wrist. He scooped it up and tucked it away. “I”ll get rid of this later. Can you get Alex to where she needs to be, then help us?”

“Of course.” Astra shook her head, rolled her shoulders and floated into the air. She settled back down onto the ground, a smile lighting her face. “Are you ready?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah—“ Astra grabbed her around the waist before Alex could say more and landed them on a boulder fifty feet from the creature.

“Ok, I’ve got this.” Alex unslung the weapon from her shoulder. “Go rescue those truck drivers and passengers.”

“I will stay until you bring it down.”

“Nah. We ran enough tests so I know this will work. I only said that to Vasquez because I knew the other agents would grumble. Go on, I’ll be fine.” She waved her off. Astra mumbled what sounded like ‘insufferable, stubborn human’ and sped away.

Alex clicked on the weapon and aimed. The shot hit the imitation dough boy in its upper back. It roared and turned towards Alex. 

Damn, one shot was all she had expected to need. She shot again as the creature leaped towards her, hitting it in its stomach. It did not giggle. Ok, so no relation to the original Doughboy. It stumbled, righted itself and continued forward. 

She stared at the control panel, trying to remember their latest test. Another roar erupted from the yellow blob, or DB, as she nicknamed it. She glanced up to see a shrimp boat coming up the channel, apparently not aware the collapsing bridge would prevent it from getting to the docks. Where the hell was the Coast Guard and why weren’t they keeping boats away from the bridge?

DB sighted the boat and moved away from her and to the middle of the channel, looking intent on intercepting it. Not on her watch. “Hey, ugly boy, over here!” She waved an arm as she yelled. It jerked around and started her way. “Astra, what setting did we use on the last test? Setting 3A isn’t stopping it.”

“Put it on 5C and shoot two times,” Astra’s calm voice came through her ear device. 

“Got it.” Alex punched in the code and turned the switch. A loud splash caught her attention. DB looked at her and then at the fishing boat which was drawing nearer. Was the captain drunk? Couldn’t he see there was a huge fluorescent yellow obstacle in his path? Or hear the screams of passengers as the bridge creaked and groaned and slid down another five feet?

“Hey, yeast for brains, come over here. I’ve got a treat for you.” If she could draw it away from the approaching boat, and nearer to her, she could take the shot. 

When DB was sixty feet away, she pulled the trigger. It jammed. 

“What the hell!” She slapped the barrel and jabbed her finger on the control panel. It went dark. “I thought we had eliminated all the problems! This is not the time for a fucking weapon malfunction!”

DB continued wading through the water. She didn’t dare call for help. She couldn’t let those families in their cars die. Sweat pooled on her forehead and in her armpits, as she smacked the weapon repeatedly.

It was now twenty-five feet away. She flung it aside and pulled out her pistol. _Here probably goes nothing, but I’m not going down without a fight._

She smelled the vile odor when it was fifteen feet away, struggling in the current, her bullets slightly slowing it down. It opened its mouth and she knew what was next. That acid would kill her. She hoped it would be a quick death. 

A blur passed in front of her and DB fell backwards from Astra’s heat vision and a blow to its head. She watched as the general pulled the sinking blob out of the seawater and dumped it onto shore.

Alex sank down on the boulder, gasping, her heart pounding. Astra floated down next to her. “Brave One, you could have called for help.”

“I could hear people screaming, crying. I couldn’t distract you from rescuing them.” Alex said, her voice shaky. “I thought I was gonna die.” She wiped the sweat off her brow. “I realized I had never told Kara how happy I am that she and Cat are a couple.” She drew in another breath, willing her heart to stop pounding and her hands to stop shaking.  
“I thought of my mom. I realized I hadn’t—“ _told you I’m in love with you. Oh. My. God. Did I almost say that?_ Alex shook with the realization. _Damn I’m in love with Astra._

“You are safe now.” Astra knelt down and pulled her into a hug. Alex clutched at Astra’s shirt, and choked back a sob. Astra stroked her back and cooed familiar soothing words in Kryptonian. 

“You okay, Alex?” Kara hovered over the water. 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Alex wiped her eyes. “It was a close call. I owe you my life, General.”

“I did what any soldier would do. Even without my oath, I would not have let you die. You are Kara’s sister. You are family to me.” 

_I’ve just realized I’m in love with Kara’s aunt, who considers me family. How messed up is that?_

##

After what Alex referred to as the ‘soggy biscuit incident,’ the situation improved for Astra. Her saving Alex’s life won her acceptance and gratitude from the DEO agents. Kara couldn’t stop thanking her, and Cat gave her a charge card for any eatery in the city, or for anything else she desired. More importantly, J’onn agreed she could leave the base and go into National City on her own. 

Kara showed Astra all her favorite eateries. Which is why Alex found her in the lab one morning with hot coffee from Noonan’s for both of them. Alex might have been overly enthused, because after that Astra met her every day with fresh coffee. If it had cooled with the air travel or Alex was running late, she’d of course shoot a quick heat vision beam at it. That always gave Alex a thrill, more so than when Kara did it. However, she wouldn’t be stupid enough to tell her sister that her aunt’s heat blast was exciting. 

No, she needed to play it cool, but she caught herself watching Astra. How her long fingers took apart their weapon after another malfunction. How her brow would crinkle and she’d bite her lip when she focused on a problem. _I’ve got it bad._

The next week, Astra stood with a second bag, looking like she might be nervous. The older woman seldom showed any such emotion; Alex was intrigued. “What’s up, Astra?”

“Kara said this was a favorite of yours.” She placed a warm bagel and a tub of cream cheese in front of Alex. 

“Yeah, it is. This is really considerate of you. Thank you.” Alex grinned. Astra gave a shy smile as she unwrapped three sticky buns. “Oh, no, did you and Kara leave any sticky buns for the rest of the customers?” 

“Of course we did. We are not barbarians.” 

“Did Kara tell them again she is an alien and that’s why she eats so much?”

“Yes. Everyone laughed. I was most insulted, until Kara told me after we left that they thought she was joking.”

After that morning, Astra brought bagels for Alex and sticky buns for herself. If Astra’s thoughtfulness stirred more than gratitude in Alex, she brushed it aside, chalking it up to her weakness for Noonan’s coffee and fresh-baked bagels. 

##

“Have you ever seen a movie in a movie theater, Astra? On a huge screen, bigger than the TV over at Cat’s penthouse.” 

“No. Why do you ask, Brave One?”

“Kara and Cat want to know if we’d like to join them and Carter tomorrow night to see an Indiana Jones movie. Kara and Carter enjoy the action, and Cat enjoys watching Harrison Ford, who plays Indiana. It should be fun. It starts at 7 pm, and I can pick you up.” _We’re only going together because they invited us. This is what families do._

Movie nights with Kara, Cat, and Carter when he wasn’t staying at his dad’s, became a regular occurrence. After Kara and Astra were told they couldn’t buy out all the popcorn and had to leave some for the other customers, Cat would call a day ahead and pay for triple the amount of candy and popcorn to be available.

“It’s a good thing you have a rich girlfriend, Kara. Was that the third or fourth tub of popcorn for you and Astra?” Alex bumped shoulders with her sister as they exited the newest Meryl Streep film.

“Did I not see you eat two boxes of Milk Duds, Alex?” Cat asked, while obviously fighting back a smile. Carter giggled. 

Movies, especially animated ones, fascinated Astra, and she’d pepper Alex with questions afterward. Horror movies became favorites of Alex for two reasons. Whenever Astra become agitated at the stupidity of the victims, she’d mummer in Kryptonian, which Alex found cute. If Alex jumped in shock, Astra immediately put an arm around her in comfort.

_I shouldn’t be liking this. She considers me family. I am so going to hell._

##

At a birthday party for Winn the next month at the penthouse, Alex headed to the kitchen for more ice and overheard Cat. “I think they’re dating, and Alex just hasn’t told you yet. Look at how comfortable they are with each other. They both light up when the other comes into the room.”

Alex nearly dropped her glass. She thought she hadn’t been obvious. 

“I think they’ve both been lonely and enjoy each other’s friendship. That will last until Alex finds someone,” Kara said.

“Assuming she’s interested in finding someone else, when will she have an opportunity when they seem to spend every weekend and some weeknights together? Yesterday, you heard them comparing the three museums they visited last week. Tonight, I heard Alex tell Winn they had seen a baseball game recently.”

“Alex said she’s wants Astra to know what the city has to offer. That’s all. I’d show her around more, if we weren’t together.”

“Your sister appears to be going above and beyond showing Astra the sights over the past month. On Wednesday they went to the new opera that opened. Didn’t you tell me she hates opera? Well, Astra wanted to see it, and Alex thanked me profusely for the tickets.” 

“Yeah, that was kinda weird,” Kara said.

“You don’t have an objection to them dating, do you? They’re your family, but not a blood relation. There’s nothing wrong about them being together, is there?”

“Well…no.”

“Surely you don’t think Astra is too old for Alex, sweetheart. Look at us.” 

Having heard enough, Alex turned away. 

And, ran right into Astra, who wore a bemused expression. “Eh…of course you overheard that,” Alex stumbled. 

“We should discuss this, do you not agree?”

“Okay.” What was she going to tell Astra? Would she believe she was just being friendly? She didn’t like lying, but if she admitted she had feelings, would Astra be appalled and ask to work elsewhere in the DEO?

“Do not look so worried, Brave One. Obviously not now, nor here. Winslow wants to open his presents, and I was coming to find you.”

##

When they got ready to leave the party, Kara pulled Alex into a hug. “We need to have a sister night soon.” 

“Eh. Sure. Eh…I’m kinda busy this week, but we’ll…we’ll do it soon. Okay?” _Now Kara wants to talk. Darn it, Cat. You had to put ideas in her head. At least she hadn’t freaked out about the family connection. I don’t know what I’ll tell her, any more than I know what I’ll say to her aunt._

Astra returned with her to Alex’s apartment. Alex headed to the kitchen. “Do you want anything to eat or drink? I’m gonna get a beer.”

“No, thank you.” Astra sat down at one end of the couch. Alex took a gulp of beer, shifting her stance, not sure if she should sit on the couch or continue standing. She didn’t have a clue as to what the older woman was thinking or feeling, because Astra’s face was expressionless. 

“Cat Grant thinks we are dating. Are we?”

“What?” Her head jerked up, before looking again at her hand which were tearing off the label on her beer bottle. 

“Are you spending time with me because you think I need to be shown around town? Or do you want to date me?”

“Eh…I…eh…if I said yes, would that make you uncomfortable? Cause, I don’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable, cause I really don’t want to lose your friendship. I’ve enjoyed the times we spend together. Not just at work, but when we go places. I would miss—“ Her ramble was caught off by Astra speeding across the room and pulling her into a kiss. 

Her lips were soft as Alex had imagined. Astra curled a hand around her neck and drew her closer. Alex slid her hands around Astra’s back and kissed her back with all the pent up feelings she had been tamping down for weeks. 

Astra pulled back, her eyes twinkling in a way Alex hadn’t seen before. “You humans are not as observant as you think.”

Alex frowned.“What do you mean?”

“Why do you think I brought you coffee and bagels every day? Or why I insisted horror movies were my favorite, when it was because I realized I could put my arm around you in the movies and not remove it?”

“Wait. You were attracted to me weeks ago? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was uncertain if you were attracted to me. I asked Kara why you insisted upon taking me so many places, and she said you had done the same for her when she moved to National City. Why did you not say anything?”

“You had said you considered as family, and since humans don’t date close relatives, I thought you felt the same. Even though we’re not blood related.”

“We both have been remiss in not speaking up.”

“I say we make up for it now.” Alex pulled her into a heart stopping kiss.

##

Monday morning found Alex with her head on Astra’s shoulder, content. She stroked her fingers over the Kryptonian’s abs. Astra sighed and gripped her tighter. “Brave One, we must get in the shower, or we will be late to the meeting with J’onn.”

Alex groaned. “Why do people in charge schedule meetings early on Monday mornings? Don’t they realize people might have stayed up most of the weekend making love?”

“Obviously they did not do the same. Are you going to drive your motorcycle or shall I fly us there?”

“We’d better go separately, otherwise Kara will ask questions. I’m not ready to tell her. Will you pick up extra coffee, please? I’m going to need it.”

By mid-afternoon, Alex was dragging. She envied the Kryptonian’s stamina. 

“Come with me, Brave One. We will spar and that will perk you up.”

The general was correct, the sparing helped. Yet, her motions and timing were off. She attempted a normally easy move, and landed on the mat. 

Astra extended a hand to help her up, saying, “Were you attempting to break my arm, Alexandra?”

Alex froze, her hand dropping away. She stared at Astra. She must have misheard her. “What did you just say?” 

“I asked if you were attempting to break my arm, because you were not executing the maneuver in the proper way.” 

“You also called me Alexandra.” A cold sweat ran down her spine. 

“Is that not your name?”

“Not since I was in grammar school has anyone, except for my mother, called me that.”

“I do not understand why that upsets you.”

“It’s not just my name. It’s…” Alex paused. Was she overreacting? She could be wrong. 

“What is troubling you?” 

“Sit down next to me.” She patted the matted flour. She tore off her left shoe and sock and rolled up her pants.

Around her ankle ran a gleaming blue script with the exact same phrase Astra had voiced, along with calling her Alexandra. “Wow.” 

Astra bent closer and read the writing. “How is what I said written on your ankle?”

“It means you’re my soul mate, Astra.” Alex pushed her hand through her hair. “This is unreal. I had given up hoping I had one, let alone finding them.”

“I do not understand. What is a soulmate?”

“It’s someone whom you are fated to meet and be with for the rest of your life. Remember when we saw the movie, “Titanic,” and Kara and Cat were discussing if Jack and Rose were soulmates?”

“Yes.” 

“I’m one of those rare humans who has a soulmate marking. Over the centuries, it has become rarer and rarer for anyone to have a phrase upon their body that would connect them to a soulmate. 

“No one I have known or heard of had any markings. I must be a one-in-a-billion occurrence. I always thought of myself as a freak.” She twisted her ankle around. “The original phrase was in black ink and it had faded over the years to be indiscernible. Whenever someone commented upon the discoloration of my skin, I lied, claiming it was a birthmark. I never told Kara, and I doubt Eliza even remembers. I’ve tried to forget it.

“Look at it now. You would think someone had just tattooed it.” She looks at Astra, hoping she understands and maybe feels the same. “This explains why I was drawn to you early on, although I didn’t want to be.”

“So, we are soulmates and are to be together forever?”

“Yes, if you want. Are you…are you okay with that?”

“I am honored to be your soulmate, Brave One.”

“Soulmates?!” Kara screeched. She had entered without their hearing her. “So, you **are** dating? Cat is so not going to let me hear the end of this.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was that either Alex or Astra has to reveal something unusual about herself to the other. Bonus if they’ve never told anyone before. 
> 
> I wanted it to be a secret, but given how close Alex and Kara are, what could Alex have kept from her? Since I’ve always wanted to write a soulmate story, I decided that would be the unique secret. The fact that Alex hadn’t told Astra she was in love with her, nor did Kara know of Alex’s feelings led to more secrets. I hope you enjoy my take on your prompt.
> 
> Comments encourage the muse!


End file.
